Devils Playground
Under Construction Background In one of Orochimaru's labs he had a section he created for the specific purpose of weeding out the weak experiments from the strong ones. This dungeon was in a large circular arena style spacing that warranted the idea to wide spread combat, tactical battles and all out slaughter. The area was dimly lit by candles that were arranged around around the perimeter of the entire arena, spaced out far enough to just barely see the floors that rested underneath the lights. These candles were created in the shapes and the face of a snake to make it appear as if one was being watched from up above. In one corner of the room was a man made press box to which Orochimaru and Kabuto would both survey the battles from gathering data and running field test to see how each of the experiments and project performed. The conditions were horrible as the floor was often covered with dried blood and old body part that had been broken from corpses to add to the scenery and induce hysteria in those placed here. Often times in order to add more challenges to the arena and make it more entertaining either Kabuto or Orochimaru would use Altering Terrain Technique and the Altering Terrain Diagram Scroll to change the environment level of the arena and the nature of the battles. This ensures no one experiment has a clear advantage over the other for too long. The area due to the plethora of battles and murders that had taken place often reeked of the metallic smell of blood, and death as the area was without windows, save for the few small cracked that gleamed of the night time sky or sunny lit day. These conditions were meant to push each of the experiments to the maximum capacity of their abilities and force them to either survive or die. Even among the dead the heavily wounded who may have survived were left to die in the pit if they could not bring themselves back up to the main labs many survivors who sustained heavy wounds and damage either died from their injuries or of neglect. Neither Orochimaru nor Kabuto offered any mercy to the participants of these savage games. Most often they were both seen threatening to either kill survivors who expressed any form of emotional weakness out in the open. In this very same playground it was here hundreds of people, experiments, genetically mutated creatures, sub species of animals were sent to prove their worth to Orochimaru and Kabuto as experiments. Orochimaru promised them all a gift should they emerge victorious from these barbaric games. Even when their were those who survived the times trials they only gift they got in return was the gift to live to see the end of the day, only for the same thing to happen again tomorrow. In order to keep each of the experiments separated Orochimaru and Kabuto often had them team up only to slaughter and betray each other later, teaching them how to manipulate people for their own personal gains and them killing them when they are no longer of use. This clever barbaric tactic was used to divide and conquer the experiments to keep morale and trust among them low. Seeing as how each of them would be wary of teaming up due to being betray later the opted against it. This stopped any alliances among them preventing them from gaining the numerical advantage and staging a riot to pursue their freedom. By those who were subjected to the smells of this realm it was quoted as hell on earth as murderers, psychopaths and demons were groomed and raised. Trained in the art of the MDK style of fighting. (Murder, Death, Kill) Children, grown men, women, families and failed experiments were sent here to join the masses of the walking dead. Turning husband on wife, parents vs children and brother vs sister. Their names striped only called by their serial number and project name. A playground of the past built off the bones and bodies of the victims before giving way to a future of beings who words fail to describe. Concepts & Influences *The fighting art and implemented scoring system of the MDK came from various games and movies but more specifically Demolition Man the movie. * The idea for this arena was born of the The Worlds Grave and the one before destiny was created. Trivia * The idea for a scoring System came Category:Role-Play Category:Locations